thegreatgamefandomcom-20200216-history
Cregan Stark
Early Life Cregan Stark was born in 268 AA to King Torrhen X and his wife. Being the second son meant he was behind his older brother Brandon in line to the throne. Where Prince Brandon was loved and respected and lauded over by every Lord and Lady in the North - Cregan was cast aside. Both brothers’ aptitude with a blade was clear to see but Brandon got all the buzz. His swordplay was slow and gentle, only striking when needed. Cregan’s style was brutal and berserk, swinging and hacking dangerously. Cregan soon took up a two-handed blade similar to Ice with the sole intention of wielding it one day. Obviously the better suited to wield Ice over Brandon, who was superior with one handed blades and shields, it made Cregan furious when Ice was given to Brandon instead of him. Despite some animosity between the two, Brandon and Cregan got on well as youths. They played at fighting and climbed the towers of Winterfell together. The only times they were seen not at each other’s side as children was when they were being tutored. Brandon would be taught more things and with more care whereas Cregan was taught less and made to focus more on the few subjects he had. Cregan was never close with the Bastard that his father insisted on raising at Winterfell. He would be forced to spar with the Bastard but Cregan would make sure his father put an end to these sessions by battering the boy. One day, before the Bastard went to sleep, Cregan shoved sheep’s dung into his straw mattress. His father was so infuriated that he struck Cregan across the face, splitting his lip. The strike would not deter the Stark Prince however and he would continue to taunt and tease the Bastard. This lead to a falling out between Brandon and Cregan as the older brother was softer and felt sorry for the Bastard. Cregan would commit other acts in and around Winterfell. Pate, the head cook for the Starks, would note repeated instances of Cregan putting rat droppings in the food and Farlen the Stablemaster would tell his King about how he had caught his son skinning one of the dogs. Sick and tired of the Prince’s behaviour and wanting rid of him, Torrhen X sent him to Karhol to be ward to the staunch and loyal Lord there. Karhold It was in 280 AA that Cregan would be sent to Karhold. He was twelve and ready to train with live steel. The Lord Karstark seemed to take a shine to young Cregan which was different from the usual sneers he received from his father’s other subjects. But, even if the Lord liked Cregan, he still put him through his paces. For the first three Moons he was not permitted to sleep or eat indoors so that he would learn about the environment and toughen up. Even to this day Cregan prefers to sleep beneath an open sky than stuck in a room. What food he did get was scarce and bland and he was forced to lift things he thought he never could. He was not alone in these trials, instead he was grouped with Jory Karstark, a boy not much younger than Cregan but already taller, and Roose Bolton, the ruthless heir to the Dreadfort. Cregan would grow close to Jory especially, even closer than he had with Brandon, and he would not separate from his best friend. The boys were not good influences on each other, continuously egging each other on to do something. Jory was more innocent and goofy than Cregan and would usually tell him to do mundane things like pulling the Maester’s chair from under him and throwing muck at the clean walls. Cregan was more sadistic and cruel, daring Jory to steal, to kick animals and to fight other children. One time Cregan forced Jory to cut off the tip of his own middle finger just for fun. Jory was a loyal dog though and would continue to play the game. The boys continued to grow and at the age of five and ten, Jory dared Cregan to bed Sansa, the Karhold Kennelmaster’s daughter. She was a pretty thing and older than both the boys at nine and ten. She had always flirted with him which made Cregan think that it would be easy for him to bed her. But, try as he might, she did not budge. Angry at the fact that he might lose the game he and Jory had spent over two years playing, Cregan forced himself upon Sansa and bedded her against her will. Nine Moons later and a bastard had been born. No one knew he had done this, none except him, Sansa and Jory. Sansa had told her father that the boy was a soldier’s she had laid with, out of fear of *the Black Wolf*, and was subsequently forced out the family. If the Karstark boy had been appalled by this he certainly didn’t show it and they remained friends. Lord Karstark would continue to teach the Prince, taking him hunting and fishing. He always made sure that the Stark was present when an outlaw was being executed or punished. He also ensured that he made trips to the Weirwood Trees which helped spark an interest in the Gods and religion inside of Cregan. In 287 AA, at the age of nine and ten, Cregan lead a force of Karstark men against some Wildlings who had made it over the Wall. Alongside Jory and other members of Lord Karstark’s kin he killed every single raider on the farmlands and made back in time for dinner. Little did Cregan know that as a result of the Wildling attack, his Bastard to Sansa was slain. With nothing left to live for or hide from, Sansa told Lord Karstark what Cregan had done to her three years prior. Lord Karstark called for his King to solve the problem and kept Sansa in a room for safekeeping. An absolutely livid Cregan learnt of this and stormed the room in which she was sleeping and stabbed her three and twenty times. He was quickly apprehended for his crime and brought before his father.' ' Knowing that executing his own son, one of only two trueborn children he had, would cause a major stir in the North - King Torrhen X exiled Cregan and stripped him of his inheritance. The Wolf versus the Sword of the Morning During Cregan's stay at Karhold, the legendary Sword of the Morning, Cedric Dayne, visited the hold. It was traditional for a newly anointed wielder of Dawn to travel his Kingdom but Cedric had went one step further and traveled the entirety of Westeros. When he arrived at Karhold, the young Stark Prince knew he wanted to test him. At just six and ten, Cregan sparred with Cedric with a training claymore. It was evident to see why the Dayne was the first Sword of the Morning in decades. He had more talent with a blade in his little finger than Cregan did in his body. Try as he might, Cregan missed with every swing and was embarrassed, knocked to the ground on several occasions. The embarrassment would not be forgotten by the Black Wolf, as he would use this day to push himself harder and farther, becoming a legendary warrior himself one day. Essos Cregan Stark had now earned his moniker - the Black Wolf. He docked in Braavos in 289 AA with his friends Jory Karstark and Roose Bolton. They were loyal and would not see Cregan go across the Narrow Sea alone. They would start life in Essos by spending all the coin they had on drink and women; squandering the rest. Eventually they had to find work and as they didn't know how to do anything but fight they looked for work in mercenary companies. The first company they joined were the Sellsails the Wolves on the Wind. All three men had no experience in sailing and thought it would be a good challenge. For two years they would work for the Wolves, learning how to work a ship and survive terrible storms. One night a fire broke out onboard their ship *the Squealing Turtle.* It was almost certainly deliberate as the fire was impossible to put out and they had to abandon ship. Cregan, with one sleeve because the other was burnt off in the flames, almost drowned but for Jory saving him. The Karstark had learnt to swim in the Lakes of the North in Summer - Cregan decided to learn after he swallowed half the Narrow Sea. After that experience, the Black Wolf, his friends and a few other survivors trekked to Tyrosh where they met the Company of the Cat. They were offered lots of gold to work for them and so that’s what they did. For one year they protected towns and cities from various enemies and were paid handsomely. They would be allowed free reign to pillage and plunder. Cregan undoubtedly left many a Bastard inside a poor girl when working for the Cat. The Black Wolf lived up to his name. After a tough job in Norvos, the Black Wolf had went to take out his frustrations on a girl but was stopped by one of the Cat's men. His name was Hullen Poole, an older man who the others called Hullen the Andal. He was a veteran of the company having come over to Essos from the North in his youth after slaying his kinsman in revenge for the abuse of his mother. Cregan had rarely had the opportunity to talk to the man despite his eagerness to connect with a fellow Northerner. The older man connected with the Stark, showing him the errors of his ways. Over the next year or so, Hullen's advice was important in changing Cregan's ways. After serving for the Cat for nearly three years, Cregan, Jory and Roose left the company to work as independent sellswords. Now seeing Hullen as a close and dear friend, Cregan invited him to join and the Poole didn't decline. The Wolf and the Dragon As sellswords, they were hired to protect a shipment in Volantis. Another group of sellswords had been hired to take it. It was midnight on the docks when the silver-haired Vaegon Targaryen and his men faced the Black Wolf and his friends. Cregan knew instantly that Vaegon was a Targaryen because of his appearance and sigils having been described in his lessons at Winterfell. Almost three hundred years ago, Dragonsbane had earned his name and now a Wolf faced a Dragon once more. The Targaryen faced Cregan with two other men who were instantly wiped out the fight with one swing of his Claymore. The Wolf and the Dragon faced of what felt like an eternity. The Black Wolf's proficiency in the martial skills was now evident as he had improved during his time in Essos. The Dragon was a fierce one, excellent with the Valyrian blade Blackfyre. Every connection the castle forged claymore made with the sheen of Valyrian craftmanship was ringing - but damaging. Eventually the lesser steel chipped away and with a crushing blow from Blackfyre, the claymore snapped and Cregan fell to the dirt. He was sure death was upon him but Vaegon's lilac eyes widened when the moonlight shone on the claymore's pommel, showcasing the sigil of House Stark. Now aware that he had been dueling with Dragonsbane's blood the entire time, the Dragon was shocked, granting the Black Wolf the chance to throw dirt in his face and scamper off into the darkness. Continued Change The Black Wolf now had an infamous band of sell swords. Hullen the Andal, the monstrous Jory Karstark, Ruthless Roose Bolton and a few skilled men and even one woman. They were highly sought after to be hired as protection for many rich and noble families. One Slaver from Meereen even tried to tempt the Black Wolf to leave his friends and be the personal leader of his guard as the stories of Cregan's skill spread. Even though they would be offered much gold, these offers rarely tempted the transforming Winter Prince. With Hullen's guidance and the company of his closest friends, Cregan would help those in more dire need. Farmers who would not survive another Dothraki attack would be aided by Cregan's claymore carving a Bloodrider in twine. Fishermen being terrorised by pirates would find support in the Stark's newfound skill on sea. One such helpless victim was a Brother of the Seven who had erected a Sept on the coast hugging the Narrow Sea. He was continuously targeted for being a heretic and faced abuse daily. With all the coin he could muster, he hired the Black Wolf and his pack to protect him. Despite Cregan's religious differences he agreed and stayed with the Brother day and night for ten days. Eventually feeling safer and more comfortable, Cregan sent his friends away to get food one night whilst he and the brother stayed together. It was then that the fanatic bandits struck, setting the Sept ablaze. With the doors blockaded, the Black Wolf and Brother sat together on the ashy ground awaiting their fate. The burning star on the steeple finally gave way and fell through the roof, crashing on top of the pair. In dawn's golden light, Cregan was dragged from smouldering embers by a man in red robes and cared for so that he may remain alive. When Jory, Roose and Hullen returned the Brother had passed and only Cregan remained with the Red Priest named Vaario. The man had no talent in the martial skills yet still asked to tag along with Cregan and his men. Owing him his life, Cregan agreed. The Black Wolf's pack would continue more paid vigilante work and the Black Wolf would try and clear his name by striking down any rapists he had the displeasure of tripping over. War of the Wolves The King is dead, long live the King. These words reached Cregan Stark's ears from Rodrik Karstark, the now Lord of Karhold. It had taken Cregan days to comprehend everything. Should he return home? Should he fight for his throne? It was his by birthright and no Bastard would sit in that chair as long as a trueblooded Stark still stood. The Black Wolf and his men gathered and rode for Braavos, the city he had arrived in all those years ago - and they bought a boat to sail to the East Coast of the North. Although Vaario's true self was known to Cregan, Hullen, Jory and Roose; they would all be under strict warning to not reveal his faith or name.The small smuggler's raft crept up the Weeping Water and soon enough the True King of Winter had arrived home at Karhold. For the next two years he would gather support to his claim. House Umber would join his cause when the White Wolf refused the hand of Jeyne Umber. Cregan would instead take her and make her the Queen of Winter. The staunch House Bolton would answer his call. Lord Royce Bolton was brother to Cregan's mother and the strong bond between Roose and him made the alliance a strong one. But the Black Wolf would not stop there. His eyes shift to the Hornwood, an important area of land with almost two thousand fighting men and ruled by and un-married Lady. His focus would turn to Skagos and the vile vermin that squalor there. They are not the cleanest or kindest but their sheer brutality and famed fighting skill could come in useful. The main prize was of course the port of White Harbor. In Cregan's eyes, whoever had Mander; held the North. The Dinner of the True Northmen In the Tenth Moon of 298 AA, Cregan Stark invited all Black Wolf supporters and all neutrals to come to the Dreadfort to break bread and discuss the future. The guests included Lord Royce Bolton, Lord Osric Umber, Lord Rodrik Karstark, Lord Mordred Whitehill, Lady Serena Hornwood, Denys Mormont and Edrick Reed. An uninvited and unwelcome guest came in the form of Morgana Tallhart - the sister of the White Wolf's spymistress Jonella Tallhart. Morgana Tallhart came to the Dreadfort because of her family ties but if she thought she would be welcome she was sorely mistaken. Whilst speaking with the Iron Royce, Hullen Poole overheard her announcing her name and also calling King Cregan "Lord". Informing his King of this, Cregan asked to meet with Morgana in the private solar with Lords Bolton, Umber and Karstark with Hullen and Vaario present. Asking her to explain why she was at the Dreadfort, the Tallhart went on to almost call Cregan "Lord" again and say that she wanted to support him and be part of his council. Cregan distrusted her for being the sister of the White Wolf's Spymistress and for her clear lack of respect. So, to ensure she could never backstab him, Cregan sentenced Morgan Tallhart to death for high treason. Little did anyone know that Mordred Whitehill had been eavesdropping until he confronted his King and demanded he let his cousin live. In a fit of rage, Cregan punched the Lord of Highpoint once and knocked him out. The next day saw Morgana Tallhart being beheaded in the Godswood and Rodrik Karstark taking the ear of Mordred Whitehill for eavesdropping and issuing a final warning. When the Iron Royce talked with Mordred asking him to raise his levies, Mordred refused. Even when faced with his King, Mordred refused to follow orders and hinted at joining the White Wolf. In a hysterical fit of laughter, Cregan stabbed the Whitehill seven and ten times, ending his life. The body was later fed to the Hounds and Mordred declared missing. Meetings Cregan would leave the safety of the Dreadfort for the New Castle in White Harbor. It was here he met Lord Wyman Manderly. The White Wolf had previously turned down an invite from Lord Wyman to meet whereas the Black Wolf himself had reached out to the Merman in hopes of a meeting. During the meeting Cregan would also meet the fierce Lady Regent Lynara of House Reed. A document was made outlining promises from Cregan to his would-be supporters. House Reed would retain Wardenship of the Neck, gain Flint of Flint's Fingers's lands and the House as a vassal. They would also have their Lord Wylis marry the first born Royal Princess. Manderly drove a hard bargain but Cregan agreed to the terms. All Ironwood would go through White Harbor for trade. Lord Wyman would be named Warden in the North, the right hand of the King. The future Crown Prince would marry a Manderly, making Lord Wyman the grandfather of the future Queen. The biggest part of the deal was the agreement to take the Sisters and have the Sistermen as vassals of the Manderlys. Whilst in the New Castle, Cregan would also meet with Lords Magnar and Wull but not much would come of these meetings. Afterwards, Cregan would meet with Lord Dustin at the Dreadfort. House Dustin was promised Cerwyn and Tallhart lands as well as Wardenship of the Western Shore but the Lord refused to declare then and there. The Battle of the Dread Fields AKA The Dance of No Wolves Before the battle, it was revealed to Lord Wyman that Morgan Wull had betrayed his King and told Rickard Snow of his plans. This worked to Cregan's advantage however as his forces could now flank and ambush the White Wolf's. The battle was a bloody one and a decisive victory for the Black Wolf. A vanguard lead by King Cregan himself crushed the Bastard lead's van. THis came at a cost however with an arrow shattering Cregan's arm. He would have lost it if not for the heroics of Lady Serena Karstark. Rowdy Roddy Karstark lead the midguard and crushed the Bastard's, causing them to retreat. Iron Royce Bolton would lead his rear to attack the retreating forces whilst Ryon Glover and Lord Cerwyn would take 500 men and cover the Bastard's escape. In an intense duel, Ryon Glover killed Iron Royce, the King's Uncle, before being apprehended. After the battle, Ryon Glover decided to cooperate and arrange a plot for his men to kill Rickard Snow. The Proclamation Vaario, the Red Priest, would come to Cregan in his chambers at the Dreadfort and tell him aout the Lord of Light. Insisting that burning a few men, including the Lord Cerwyn and the captive Podrick - a former sworn sword to Rickard Snow - would result in the success of him rising to the throne. Caving in to Vaario's advances, fifty men were burned alive and Cregan Stark proclaimed Azor Ahai.Category:House Stark Category:Kingdom of the North Category:King